In the area of computer-based platforms and software application, user interaction data may be collected, analyzed, and/or presented with the goal of understanding and improving particular aspects of user interactions. For example, in a software application-based context, user interaction data may include various metrics including a number of times that a user performs a particular action (for example, clicks a button), a frequency with which a user utilizes particular functionality, and/or various other types of interactions of the user with the software application, among others.